As shown on FIG. 2, the integrated control circuit 50 includes a ROM read-only memory usually containing program instructions and a parameter table.
The integrated control circuit 50 is generally built around an ASIC electronic component. The external electronic control unit 6 includes a software component 60 provided to manage the electric machine 10. The external electronic control unit 6 and the integrated control circuit 50 communicate via a communication link 7. The external electronic control unit 6 transmits instructions to control the operation of the electric machine 5 via this communication link 7.
As shown on FIG. 2, the integrated control circuit 50 includes a ROM read-only memory usually containing programme instructions and a parameter table.
This traditional architecture of the prior art poses problems of flexibility and cost when developing the applications.
Thus, for example, in the case of an electric machine 5 in the form of an alternator-starter, the control strategy of the machine is executed by the integrated control circuit 50.
This control strategy depends on certain specific parameters which are programmed in tables contained in the ROM of the ASIC forming the core of the integrated control circuit 50. The parameter table is selected according to the application, the internal combustion engine of the automobile and the electric machine. This means that all parameters must be known during the production of the silicon chip of the ASIC, but it is often incompatible with planning of the development tests for defining these parameters.
Moreover, the ASIC silicon chip is specific to the application and every new application requires the production of a new silicon chip.